The Miniskirt Committee
by mantinemaniac
Summary: It's time for the monthly Miniskirt Committee meeting, but can they finish before Hawkeye comes back?


My first attempt at a Hagaren fic. Written as a script for a comic. It's a bit short, but please keep in mind that I wrote it in the span of 3 hours.

----------------------------

It was another ordinary day at Central Headquarters. People milling about, paperwork being filled out, and the monthly meeting of 5 particular men. The "Miniskirt Committee", as they called themselves, were busy discussing the details on how the skirts were to look and such, some members more enthusiastically than others.

"Guys, we should talk about this some other time." Fury kept looking at the door, as if expecting Hawkeye to burst through the door with guns pointed at them. He wasn't really into miniskirts anyway, but peer pressure from the guys had made him a somewhat unwilling member of the committee along with Farman.

"What're you worried about? Hawkeye just left for her lunch break. She won't be back for another 30 minutes," Havoc said and turned his attention back to the matter at hand.

"I'm telling you, stripes down the side make them look sexier!" Roy was arguing with Breda.

"And I say that no stripes are better!" Breda yelled back. Apparently Roy and Breda had conflicting views on what made a miniskirt sexy. Havoc was fine either way, and Farman and Fury didn't really care.

It was during all of this conflict that the door suddenly flew open. The men jumped at the table in an attempt to cover up the plans on the desk, while Fury and Farman rushed to the door to block all the activity.

"Colonel, what the hell are you doing!" At the sound of the voice, the men turned around and looked down at the speaker.

"Well! Are you all just gonna stand there and stare at me or what!" the voice continued angrily.

"Niisan, please, calm down." At the addition of this voice, Roy took a risk.

"Edward?"

"Who else would it be! The Fürher!" Ed exploded, waving away his brother's attempts to calm him down.

"Well, so long as you aren't Hawkeye, I think we'll still live," Roy replied dryly. The rest of the men slowly relaxed and started straightening up the table.

"Again with your miniskirt plan, Colonel?" Ed asked as he tossed his report on the table.

"I must be ready to implement the plan as soon as possible," Roy replied. Ed just shot him a disgusted glare.

"Yeah, whatever you say. Let's get going Al. Colonel _Pervert_ here needs to finish his plans."

"Good day to you too, chibi." The reaction was instant.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU CAN'T SEE HIM WITHOUT A MAGNIFYING GLASS!"

"Niisan!" Al grabbed his brother and dragged him out of the room, all the while apologizing profusely for his brother's behavior.

"Phew! That was a close one!" Havoc remarked as he sat back down.

"I suggest we wrap up it anyway. Hawkeye will be back soon," Farman pointed out, and the men put the papers back into Roy's "secret" drawer.

-----------------------

"Stupid Colonel, thinks he's got the right to insult me just because he's my superior..." Ed grumbled as he and Al walked down the hall.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Colonel Mustang gave us some papers to take to Lieutenant Hawkeye. We need to find her." Al said.

"Stupid Mustang, thinks we're his slaves or something..." Luckily for them, Hawkeye was just on her way back from lunch, and they handed off the papers to her as she passed them. By the time Hawkeye got back to her desk, the rest of the staff had already gotten back to work. Sorting though the papers Al gave her, a certain page caught her eye.

----------------------

"Sir," Roy looked up from his paperwork. It was near the end of the day, and most of his staff was preparing to leave. Hawkeye stood over him with a piece of paper in her hands.

"Yes, First Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"Take it from a woman, no stripes are better." Roy froze. Hawkeye set the paper down in front of Roy and he saw that he had given Al the paper from their Miniskirt Committee meeting instead of the one for Hawkeye. Look up at Hawkeye, he saw that she had a calm, cool, expression on her face. That was her face when she was pleased with something. Or ready to shoot someone. He hoped it was the former. Clearing his throat, he tried to make his voice sound as calm as possible.

"So, I take it you approve then?"

----------------------

"Did you hear that, Niisan?" Al suddenly stopped walking. "It sounded like gunshots."

"It's probably nothing. Come on, we'd better hurry, or we'll miss the train." Turning around, Ed continued walking, having no idea about the chaos he and his bother had unknowingly caused.


End file.
